As It Is In Heaven
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: A collection of stories as told by the angels of Supernatural. Come along with them through the millenias as bonds are tried and tested, the politics of Heaven are changed time and time again in a battle for control, and battles are won and lost. There's blood, war, heartbreak, love, loss, and even betrayal. The angels each have a story to tell that is if you're willing to listen?
1. Lucifer's POV

**A/N: Ok so this story is really more of a series of ONESHOTS per se about each of the angels and this story is basically all of their life stories in one fanfiction. My OC's will be included so I will make mention to them a lot in the other actually canon SPN angels' stories. I promise I will make all of their stories interesting too. The following pairings will be in this fic: Balcifer (LuciferxBalthazar), ZachriahxMyOC (it's one sided though), NaomixCrowley, Megstiel (it's one sided), Destiel, and Sabriel. If you do not like any of those pairings and can't handle at least kissing between any of these pairings then I suggest you don't read this story because I'm not taking them out sorry, but I can tell yah right now…you're missing out on a hell of a story then. But hey it's your choice and I can't force my ships on anybody. For those of you who will read…enjoy! :D**

Lucifer's POV

Lucifer sat and looked at the stars as they shone brightly in the sky around him. The stars were each a Guardian Angel. He certainly didn't envy Guardian Angels in any way. I mean, who wanted to be stuck with one job for the rest of your Angelic existence? He was a Warrior and he enjoyed every second of his job. It was full of action, adventure, and everything between. Not to mention killing their fallen brothers and sisters, the demons. Who could ask for more? Honestly, nobody could have convinced Lucifer to take any other job, not even if Father himself had told him to do it.

Lucifer sat on the edge of the clouds. The literal realm of Heaven was beyond there, but he enjoyed the outskirts. It was where he could think and collect said thoughts without distractions or interruptions, although he had to admit that watching an orbiting barren ball of nothingness Father had come to call Earth had its boring moments…like every two seconds. He took a bit of cloud matter and formed it into a ball, hurling it downwards towards the dirt far below.

"Taking out your rage on an inanimate object is unfair Luce," Lucifer spun around when the familiar voice of Balthazar was behind him. Balthazar had a slight smirk on his face. "They can't fight back."

"Exactly the point Balth," Lucifer replied with a laugh. "They don't feel anything so it's all the more fun."

Balthazar sat down next to him and ran his fingers through the cirrus.

"There's an Angel Council meeting today I suppose you already know that though," Balthazar commented. "Cathalsis said there was a lot to be done and to discuss. We're voting on a new leader today, you're practically a shoe in Luce."

"You're forgetting that no one would ever pick me." Lucifer replied.

"Sure they would I mean Heaven knows you're practically already leader, you take charge at every meeting Luce, you speak your mind more than any other angel up here that I know." Balthazar explained, Lucifer was only half listening, when business regarding the Distinguished Angel Council came up he hardly took notice. "You are the smartest angel in Heaven, you have the best work ethic, it's like you were made for the job!"

The Distinguished Angel Council was a group of six or seven, it always depended, angels who took care of and voted on all matters in Heaven. Decrees were handed down by Father and the Angel Council voted on them or shared their opinions in the least, if they didn't agree with something Father said (which they rarely did) they'd send it back to him. They also handled all crimes committed by angels in Heaven and on Earth and cast them down if necessary. It wasn't always a pretty job, but it did hold higher prestige than being say a Warrior or a Guardian. Even the Creators weren't as highly respected as members of the Distinguished Angel Council.

"I work for Father," Lucifer replied with a heavy sigh. "I don't work to please anyone but him; I would be a hypocrite in a room full of saints if I joined Council. My opinions often times are too harsh for them to handle also. They would not want me as their leader, I mean so be it if I'm elected, but I'm just telling you right now it's a bad idea Balth. Father, he made me a Warrior and that's my job."

"You act as if that's the only job you can have up here." Balthazar protested, Lucifer had to give him credit for trying so hard to get him to agree to the position of leader on the Council. It was sweet of him in a way. "You know as well as I do that everyone does everything up here, we all fight when necessary, we all create when necessary, and we all follow the orders of Father and the Council, even the Council members themselves do all of those tasks."

Lucifer took his words in consideration, but then sighed again before running another ball of cloud matter through his fingers and squeezing it with his palm. Balthazar watched his movements and Lucifer tossed the ball aside and it meshed back to become one with the clouds again.

"What are we Balth?" he turned to him with a look of all seriousness.

"We're angels, Warriors and Servants of God." Balthazar seemed confused.

"I mean us, you and I." Lucifer adamantly repeated the question.

Balthazar honestly had to think about his answer for a few moments. Sure they'd been canoodling behind the Council's, the other angels', and they hoped (although they were doubtful with this one) Father's backs for quite awhile, many millennia to be exact. They didn't see anything personally wrong with it. Sure, angels were supposed to be feared, they were supposed to be weapons, they weren't supposed to have what Father called emotions, or if they were, they weren't supposed to show them.

"We are whatever you want us to be." Balthazar finally replied. "We can be public or we can be private about all of this, us, I'll be happy with either one."

"I've made my choice in the matter." Lucifer nodded. "I just hope the Council and the other angels see it fit."

"I don't see how they wouldn't." Balthazar said. "Father wouldn't have given us these thoughts and I do believe they're called emotions if we weren't meant to use them."

"My thinking exactly." Lucifer replied.

The all too familiar chorus of angels was heard and that meant Council was about to be in session. Balthazar and Lucifer stood and smiled at one another before each of them unfurled their wings. Balthazar's were maroon and with silver tips. Lucifer's were a magnificent pure white like the clouds. Lucifer smirked and took off towards Heaven, breaking through the barrier that separated it from the regular atmosphere. Only angels could break through that barrier, but they'd had to repair it numerous times due to storms. Father had been playing with what he called the "weather" a lot and had been creating these massive things he called "storms" lately. Lucifer watched as Balthazar crossed through as well. Both angels folded their wings against their backs and walked side by side towards the Council building.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Lucifer always liked the main part of Heaven the best. It was always so full of life. Angels rushing to and fro with messages to Father and to the Council, Warriors training little angels to fight, Healers teaching each other new methods of using grace and medicine, and the Creators hard at work making whatever was next according to Father. Lucifer and Balthazar passed the training field where a few younger angels were being instructed, well more like dictated, by Michael one of the eldest archangels. Michael was honestly a pompous jerk in Lucifer's and really everybody else's opinion too. Michael was certainly good at what did, which was fighting, but Lucifer believed any idiot angel could be given a sword and defend themselves just fine. Michael on the other hand always wanted the perfect Warriors both physically and mentally. Only the best of the best made it through his training programs. That was where he and Lucifer always butted heads so Lucifer tended to avoid Michael like the plague most times.

They then passed the Healers who were hard at work inventing a new cream to rub on baby angels' backs to stop the pain from when their wings were growing in bigger. Lucifer always applauded everything they made. They were hard workers and were essential after battles with their underworld brothers and sisters, the demons. He smiled at one of the Healers who surprisingly he did not know by name and walked on past with his companion.

The pair finally came to the large white building known as the Council Building. It was often times also referred to as the Great Hall. Many of the Angel Council members stayed in the giant house as well as the Council conducted their meetings in the biggest room of all in the house. Lucifer enjoyed the feel the house brought to the meetings and it never made it seem as though they were monotone and boring. It made everyone seem twice as happy.

Lucifer and Balthazar pushed through the double and Lucifer felt Balthazar's hand graze his and he smiled. He always felt complete when Balthazar was around. The other angel made him feel content inside and this overwhelming feeling of joy always filled Lucifer to the brim when Balthazar was around. Even his smile alone sent volts of electric passion through Lucifer's grace. Lucifer looked away momentarily at the writing inscribed over the door of the Council room. It was Enochian, but it translated roughly to "Justice Is Fair but Justice Is Key." It was one of the many mottos of the Council. Lucifer and Balthazar were greeted with bright smiles from the other Council members as they entered the room. Anorath, Cathalsis, Samandrial, and Raphael were all chatting amongst themselves as Lucifer and Balthazar took their seats across from the current Council leader Ambriel. He sat with a small smile and his stoic and confident nature seemed to slide right through the room and into every angel around him. He made the perfect leader; Lucifer couldn't understand why he'd want to ever leave the position.

"Council," Ambriel said. "Order please! Everyone take their seats."

Every angel sat down as Ambriel stood up and smiled proudly. He had a few papers from Metatron spread in front of him, Words of God.

"We have a lot to discuss and frankly I think we all just want to get to the voting part of this session," Ambriel stated. "Now, if we all could just quiet down and discuss these Words from Father and then we may get to that."

The Council meeting went smoothly without even one uncalled for interruption. Ambriel managed to get through all of the Words and get a few unrelated words in edgewise and earn a few laughs from the other Council members before he announced what they'd all been waiting for since last meeting.

"As you all know I am getting older in my millennia," Ambriel stated. "And I need someone to replace me as Council leader, it wasn't an easy choice as to who I chose to surpass me, but this particular Council member shows excellent ethics and morality. They display the qualities I look for in a leader. I am pleased to invite Lucifer to take my position if he will accept?"

Lucifer had seen this coming, but he was still a bit shocked to actually hear the words. He earned a round of claps in his honor from all the other Council members and he strode forward towards Ambriel who took his hands in his and squeezed them firmly.

"I trust in you Lucifer." Ambriel nodded. "Please do not let me down."

"I…" Lucifer hesitated a moment, but then he saw the expecting faces of the other Council members around him including Balthazar who was smiling the biggest and brightest of all. Lucifer immediately felt a smile cross his face and he turned back to Ambriel with a look of sheer determination. "I won't Ambriel I promise."

The Council members clapped once again and Ambriel bowed his head before walking past Lucifer towards the doors.

"They're all yours now Lucifer." Ambriel smiled. "Make Heaven proud and remember "Justice is Fair"…"

""But Justice Is Key"." Lucifer finished for him with a proud smile. Ambriel walked out of the double doors one final time before Lucifer turned to the Council, his smile never fading. "It is an honor everyone to serve all of you, Heaven, and Father as leader of the Distinguished Angel Council. Now, we've got work to do don't we?"

**Read and Reviews are always appreciated! :D They make me very happy. **

**More chapters and angel's stories to follow soon! **


	2. Balthazar's POV

Balthazar's POV

Balthazar looked over his Angel Council notes and tapped his fingers softly on the rather large metal table that he was sitting at. It wasn't every day that the angel that he'd come to be attracted to was in charge of him. Of course that could be taken two ways and Balthazar preferred to take it for what it was and nothing else. He was proud of Lucifer. Lucifer had successfully been leading the Distinguished Angel Council for a month now and so far they had gotten more accomplished than ever before.

Lucifer had successfully created what Balthazar considered to be peace in Heaven. Normally all of the other angels would disagree something awful about every issue and shoot down any attempts to fix them. Nobody seemed to want to argue with Lucifer though; he had this aura about him, something magical that Balthazar couldn't quite put his finger on. The other angels listened to him; they took his opinions and ideas and went with them. They executed his plans and verdicts with ease. The proud smile on Lucifer's face every day after the meetings was something that made Balthazar even more content than ever before.

Balthazar couldn't help but smile every time he saw Lucifer leading another project around Heaven. Whether he was directing a younger angel towards the training grounds, teaching a Healer a new method that he thought of when it came to making medicine, or showing a new creation to add to the barren landscape below them to a group of Creators who'd stare in utter awe, Lucifer had this weightlessness to him. Like he was walking on pure air instead of clouds, every angel young and old looked up to him.

Every time Balthazar stared at him, he knew with greater certainty why he'd fallen for Lucifer.

-8-8-8-8-8-

Balthazar often times liked to spend his time in the nursery. The baby angels were always so adorable and full of life. It made him feel young again. They were currently all playing in the enclosed play pen area rather wildly. Balthazar smiled and walked over to the overseer of the nursery, Lila.

"Hello there Lila," Balthazar nodded and looked over at the fledglings, big and small, playing together. "Need any assistance this day?"

"Why hello Balthazar," Lila smiled and rocked the small bundle she had wrapped in her arms. "I can always use help."

She chuckled and she sounded tired. Balthazar found himself staring at the small figure in her arms that she was currently rocking back and forth. It was a tiny little fledgling with eyes as golden as the sun. The fledgling's six golden wings stretched a bit out from the tangle of blankets, but they weren't yet big enough for him to fly well. He garbled a bit before reaching out his tiny hands towards Balthazar. Balthazar was shocked, never in his life had a fledgling reacted this way towards him.

"Why hello there," Balthazar cooed and took the little fledgling into his arms, gently rubbing the spot between his wings and earning a small smile from the baby. "What's this one's name?"

"Gabriel," Lila smiled and smoothed back baby Gabriel's hair. "He's an archangel, one of Father's newest creations."

"Look how sweet he is," Balthazar smiled and let baby Gabriel play with his fingers. "Yes you are, you precious little baby."

"B-Balthy…zar..." Gabriel murmured out, it wasn't uncommon for baby angels to talk right away since they tended to grow up extremely fast. Gabriel's small smile was infectiously cute and Balthazar found he was unable to resist the little archangel's charms.

"You can call me Balthy," Balthazar suggested. "That is until you learn to speak little one."

"Ok Balthy." Gabriel said and snuggled into Balthazar's chest, stretching his six little wings out and flapping them a little bit in delight. Balthazar jumped a bit in surprise, but he regained his composure.

"I think he likes you." Lila smiled big and Balthazar nodded in reply. A flap of wings was heard behind them and the two older angels turned to see Lucifer striding over towards them with his head held high. The smaller angels who were able to fly properly swarmed around him with an array of questions and admirations. Gabriel stared in complete disbelief at the tall adult angel before him and reached for Lucifer in the same fashion that he'd reached for Balthazar to hold him.

"Why hello there little one," Lucifer said and took Gabriel into his arms, much to the other fledglings' jealousy. "You must be the new little creation Father spoke of. You're certainly a handsome little one aren't you?"

"You're assuming Gabriel will be male?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes I am," Lucifer replied. "I can usually tell, plus if Father tells me it will be so then I know for sure. In the case of Gabriel he's informed me he will have male characteristics when he comes of age like us."

"Fascinating…" Balthazar remarked. "That you can tell all that."

"Father tells me a lot when I speak with him Balth." Lucifer smirked knowingly and returned his attention back to the horde of fledglings that had surrounded his feet. "Now, one at a time little ones?"

"Lucifer," one of the older fledglings said. "Will I ever grow up and be just like you? Oh do I want to!"

"You know what children," Lucifer stated. "You can do anything; don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You create your own name for yourself, your own image, and your own destiny. Let no one stand in the way of that."

Lucifer smiled down at the expectant little faces of all the fledglings and his gaze met a specific fledgling in particular. His big brown eyes were like the earth below and so full of wonder and promise. His wings were the same color as his eyes but with a grayish tone in them. Lucifer bent down to his level and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's your name little one?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm not little." He pouted. "My name is Donathan and one day I'm going to be a Warrior just like Michael!"

"Don't give up then Donathan." Lucifer advised him. "It's hard work to be a Warrior; do you think you have what it takes?"

"I don't think," Donathan smirked, determined. "I know."

"That's the spirit." Lucifer nodded and stood to leave. "I'll see you later Balth, I have more business to attend to with Father. Goodbye children."

He turned around and took off in flight leaving all of the fledglings wide eyed and mystified. Balthazar held Gabriel closer towards his chest and smirked. He honestly could say that he never got tired of that either.

**Read and Review**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far everyone! More to come soon I promise!**


End file.
